cyberfeifandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberfei: A Crash Course
Cyberfei is an Urban Fantasy sandbox world revolving around an alternate Earth in which Elves and other fae are real, and TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD- I mean, demanded equal standing with humanity. As one would expect, it didn’t go smoothly, and conflict arose. Major Races There are many races in the Cyberfei universe, but the major players number only in handfuls. Of course, there are many more than these listed and you are free to invent your own. Humans Of course there are humans! They’re human-y. You know humans, right? Thaumaturgists Humans with a little extra somethin’. These are mages/witches who awakened to Real Actual Magic after the Uprising, due to the elven magic in the air. Elves The main players of the Uprising. There are a few main types of elves: * High Elves The most wealthy and powerful of the elves, and the main power behind the Uprising. They are tall, decorated, and proud. * City Elves They have been living among us in cities for decades, hidden amongst us. They are the most similar to humans in both appearance and behaviour, beside their unnatural hair colours and pointed ears. * Dark Elves Arguably the most impoverished and misunderstood of the elven races. They live underground for the most part, and specialise in magic. Often blind due to not actually needing vision, they are also the least human-looking of the elves, with catlike, angled eyes and pure white or dark ebony skin. * Wood Elves The most ‘elfy’ of the elves. They are playful, spiritual, and live in nature. They were among the first to approach and live with humans and mostly keep to helping out on farms and animal sanctuaries. Pink-Eyes (Berdulets) A sub-species of the other types of fae, these fae are born in areas with high levels of radiation, such as Chernobyl and Hiroshima. They feed off radiation, but also irradiate anyone they come into contact with, and so mostly live in isolation. Major Historical Events The Uprising The main event; the period which sparked this whole thing. It began with a broadcast, sent by High Elf ambassadors to every major network in the world. In some places, war raged immediately against this new threat. In others, it sparked new deals and alliances. In short: it changed the world forever. The Magic-Industrial Revolution A period of about 5 months in which magic-technology saw a major rise and the majority of the world’s magic-tech constructs are completed. Factions/Subcultures Alliance Those fae and humans coexisting in peace, generally political powers. In areas not entirely controlled by Alliance, they are simply companies and campaigners in alliance with the Elves. Cleansed A human anti-fae faction, made up of mainly heavy political powers and the rich. They wish for the eradication of fae from human settlements, believing them to be an enemy who wishes to wage war on humanity. They own large, walled-off parts of some cities, clean entirely from fae using anti-fae weaponry that kills on contact. Rebellion Fae and humans united against the Cleansed, who work to sabotage their efforts and save people from their clutches. Resistance Though they share the Rebellion's hatred for the Cleansed, they also oppose the fae presence, which they see as an invasion. As a result, they are a largely human faction, but there are fae among them who opposed the Uprising. Forsaken A minor faction primarily made up of Wood Elves who wanted no part in the Uprising. They travelled across the land and took up residence on a cluster of islands Scrappers A subculture that arose a handful of years after the major Uprising, made up of young people who grew up mainly after the Uprising and learned to utilise the chaos to their advantage. They are technologically creative and use scraps of interesting Stuff to decorate their clothing. Villagefolk Humans and fae who have chosen to escape the fighting in the major cities and settle in the neutral villages elsewhere. They tend to have integrated with each others' cultures quite a bit and thus tend to share a fashion sense throughout communities. Other Things You Might Need Skylines Cars are all but useless now, at least in the big cities, because like--- plants are everywhere. So they made trains! Magic trains! Magic trains that go through the air kinda! Click through to the article to learn more Trading System Money is all but useless now and a trading system has been introduced. To purchase something, the person must offer something of equal worth. Some traders may accept less, but most stick with equal value. This can be of personal value to the trader, aesthetic value, practical value or emotional value. Credits In some places, mostly the more Cyberpunk-y places like Cleansed cities, they use a credit system. Digital moneys. The Character Creation Kit For all your basic character creating needs! Get Involved Want to get started in the world of Cyberfei? There are a few ways you can get involved! Discord Join the official creator Discord server where the majority of developmental discussions take place. There are channels for general conversation as well as specific Cyberfei-related subjects and artistic categories. Click here to join. Tumblr Though less active, there are a number of Tumblr accounts associated with Cyberfei: * Cyberfei's official Tumblr account * Cyberfei's official aesthetic and inspiration account * The official account of the creator of Astoria, a Cyberfei-affilited side-project YouTube Subscribe to the official Cyberfei YouTube account to see official lore, podcasts and vlogs related to the Cyberfei universe. Contributions are welcome -- contact a creator to get involved. Category:Important Category:Browse